Netgear WGR826V
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Netgear / WGR826V __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = PY3WGR826V CPU Type = Intel IXP425 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 266MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = Intel TE28F128 Flash Size = 16MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = Kendin KS8995X 5-Port switch Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = Yes PoE = ? Power = 12V/1.25A Color of LEDs = 7 green/amber LEDs and 2 green LEDs Size = ? USB = Yes Serial Port = RS-232 Console JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink RT2500 mini PCI card (must be replaced for dd-wrt) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = One Omni-directional Fixed Antenna Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * http://wgr826v.blogspot.com/ Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category:English Documentation Category:Netgear Category:Fix Me!